Jade's Journal
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: One choice made by a bunch of lies. Jade's in a comma, Cat's always crazy, and Beck's on a hunt for answers. No matter what happened, or what will happen, he knows in his heart he loves Jade and will do anything to get his girl back.
1. Chapter One: It Begins

_Hey, Yeah you should already know this is a journal about my annoying and dreadful life. I'll give it to you that not everything is dreadful in it. I have an amazing voice, an amazing boyfriend, and an amazing bestfriend. You could even go too far and say my life is great. I'm cute, rich, and talented that's all I'll need right? Wrong! My life's a living hell. You try having a home wrecker take a liking in your boy friend, having to come home to a empty house (mansion really), and watch everything you ever care about slowly slip out of your fingers. Like I said, my life's not as perfect as not seems. Stick around and you just might here more. _

_ -Jade West 1.15.14_


	2. Chapter Two:

_UHG I HATE VEGA! I swear to you if I ever had the chance I'd slice her with my scissors! She clearly doesn't understand the FACT that Beck ,my boyfriend, is MINE not hers. She's a whore she kissed him the second day she was here then went and kissed Cat's boyfriend too. Today wasn't anything different, it all started in the hallway at my locker..._

"Hey babe" Beck said to Jade while planting a kiss on her forehead and hugging her tightly from behind.

"Hi" she responded obviously annoyed that they were up this early instead of laying around Beck's RV watching the _Scissoring _movies. She had just opened her locker to but her books in.

"How was your night?" Beck asked although he knew the answer.

"Lonely" Jade said looking at him sadly.

"Jade I told you, if you ever feel that way just cal-" Beck's sentence got interrupted by, of course, Tori.

"Hey Beck...Jade" the Latino said flirty to the Canadian adding Jade's name like she hadn't seen her there. Beck turned quickly around letting go of Jade in the process.

"Hey Tor" he said. Jade stood there wondering why beck was acting so weird. Instead of sticking around to talk to Tori, Jade walked off to her music class expecting Beck to follow. After taking a couple of steps and soon realizing Beck's hand wasn't in hers she turned around to see that he still stood there talking to Tori smiling and laughing, giving her the same look he gave Jade back in 9th grade when he first admit to liking her and Jade giving him permission to talk to her. Before she could make herself turn and walk away upset , and obviously jealous, she saw Beck kiss Tori's hand. As he turned away to walk to class he made eye contact with Jade's cold blue eyes. Instead of walking over to her, Beck fixed his book bag on his back and decide to take the long way to class leaving Jade to blankly stare at the spot he was just in and her empty hand ,that as much as she hated to say, ached to be in his.


	3. Chapter Three:

_Have you ever realized you're losing somebody you care about and there's nothing you can do about it and you have nobody you can talk to? That's how it's been the last two weeks. Beck's been slowly pushing himself away from me and is __**ALWAYS **__hanging around Vega. When we're alone it's always "Tori this..." And "Tori that..." . He acts like I give a fuck about her. The worst part is when I see them together and I talk to him about it later and he tells me that I'm being jealous and he hates that about me. It's like he doesn't care anymore. Thank my favorite black pair of scissors that Cat's around, especially since what happened today.._

Jade walked the halls by herself, desperately looking for Beck. She needed him, during a phone call with her dad and mom she found out that they weren't coming back for another five months. She can't stand another minute in the mansion alone. She walked to the basement of the school to see if Beck was there reading over lines like he always does when he's extremely nervous. She ran down the hall after coming off the stairs.

"BE-" she stopped yelling his name when she heard a girl giggling and Beck's chuckle. Jade slowly opened the door enough to peak in to see Tori sitting by Beck kissing him.

"Beck why haven't you told Jade about us yet? I'm tired of you going over there when I want you home with me" Tori whined to Beck.

"I know babe, in working on it. You know how Jade is...she's needy." He said exhausted. Jade's eyes stung but she refused to let a tear fall. Beck leaned back in to Tori and right before Jade could hear him say something else

"HEY JADEY!" Cat yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Jade yelled-whispered to Cat.

"Are we playing hide and seek? One time my brother and I was playing and-" Cat stopped to fully look at Jade once she saw Jade hadn't stopped her story and was looking intensely sad, she looked where Jade was looking and saw Beck and Tori.

"Oh God Jadey...I'm so sor-" Cat stopped her self, she knew Jade didn't like people feeling sorry for her. More importantly Cat knew Jade didn't like when she felt sorry for her.

"Jade lets go..." Cat said grabbing Jade's hand and looking her bestfriend in the eyes and saw that she was holding in her tears. Cat lead Jade up the stairs to the parking lot. Cat realized she was basically dragging Jade to her pink car. It's like Jade couldn't walk, she was pale enough to look like she wasn't breathing either. Once inside she drove five blocks away from Hollywood Arts and only then did Jade let herself crumble into Cats open arms.


	4. Chapter Four:

_Constantly crying. Everything in me has shut off but these stupid tears. I haven't been to school in almost two weeks...not like anybody besides Cat would miss me anyway. She stops by everyday after school to make sure I'm still breathing and to give me my homework. Cat's been around a lot so the mansion doesn't feel as lonely. When she's at school I go snooping around my parent's room. I have a question for you...how would you feel if you found out that your parents are adopting a new baby boy and they're moving to New Jersey without you? I'll tell you how you should feel... Crazy. Unimportant. Unloved. Like a disappointment...Relieved. _

Jade West 1.27.14


	5. Chapter Five

_Words for the day: Lose. Slipping. Alone. Regretful_

_...I can't say I'm surprised that they're leaving me here alone with a mansion to myself. They're starting over. They don't have to worry about a screwed up daughter anymore. They don't have to worry about my yelling and screaming. My attitude. My piercings. My dreams. They're through with me, I don't have to worry about they're damn mouths! I don't have to keep people that don't want to be kept anymore. I'm fucking free of people and the bullshit they say. The fake "I love you"s. The "I'll always be with and here for you"s. Beck's out of my life, My parents are gone. So why...__**WHY**_ _do I feel so alone? Why was I not good enough for the people I need the most to want to stay by my side? Why is it that I feel like I should be happy that they're gone but I'm not. Don't they know I need them? Don't they know they I'm breaking everyday? Why don't they know Jade West soon won't exist if I keep feeling like this. I guess...maybe because they don't care if I'm gone or not. Maybe it's best to be gone..._

_1.28.13_


	6. Chapter Six:

_Cat came by my place today...it's sad she had to see me close to dying. Its sad she brought a ass with her. It's sad she decided to try to save me. It's sad she thought I was worth saving..._

Jade sat on her bathroom floor staring at the dried blood surrounding her. She finally felt herself slipping into nothing. She hasn't answered Cat's phone call no matter how many times she called. Finally, Jade turned her phone off not wanting to get distracted with what she was about to do. She grabbed the scalpel off the sink and counted. _One. Two. Three. _**CUT**. She cut so deep it took only one time to make her wishes come true. She laid on the floor with a smile on her face waiting for death to come. **BANG! **Her bathroom door flew open.

"Jade what the hell!" Beck said yelling at her. She thought she was imagining his voice. She screamed out to what she thought was herself.

"I'm dying! Brain why is it you make me think he cares."

"Cat call the ambulance" Beck said rush fully. "What the hell where you thinking Jade?" He asked her angrily. But he never got a response...

**Ohhhh cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Will Beck and Jade reunite? Will Jade die? Has Tori made a plan to fully get Jade out the picture? 10 reviews and you will find out. Im only asking for 10 reviews on this chapter thats all... we already got 3. pleaseeee review! Thanks for reading :) **


	7. Chapter Seven:

**_New Chapter :) tell me what you think, how you feel, Review! And thanks to all of you who read my story. Means a lot...now go on with your reading :) _**

_I laid in the hospital bed, sadly still alive. The doctors were allowing me to have visitors but I talked to no one. Not Cat, not that ass Beck, and to make it worst my Mom nor my Dad showed up to see how I was. My favorite part of the day is when visitation is damn near over...the worst part is when you're sleep and somebody decides to try to kill you themselves instead of letting you do it your self... _

"Alright Jade we'll be back tomorrow" Beck concluded monotunely to the silent girl laying in bed, he gathered up a crying Cat and left the room at 4pm, visitation was finally over. Jade let out a big sigh of relief as the door closed. She hated to see Cat crying but she refused to talk. They got in her way back at her house, and for that she would be internally angry. Soon, she made herself comfortable and drifted to sleep...dreaming of a world she wasn't apart of...a world that, despite what she would admit, looked miserable without her.

Later, around 9 at night she heard her room door opening slowly, suspecting it was a doctor she turned her head the opposite way and tried to go back to sleep. Once Jade realized the person in her room didn't say anything she turned her head back toward them. All she saw was a masked face with a hoody on. Jade sucked in as much breath as she could and was about to scream when the person put a rag over her mouth...suffocating the 17 year old goth. Jade kicked and kicked as much as she could but couldn't get away, the doctors had tied her wrist down to her bed as they do all suicidal patients at night. The mystery person held the rag to Jade's mouth and used their other hand to jab a needle in Jade's arm. As Jade finally stopped shaking and was beginning to faint the mystery person pulled their arm away and ran out the room. Just as Jade was about go under completely, she saw a glimpse of red hair from under the the hoody shake out.


	8. Chapter Eight:

Hey guys! I swear a new chapter is coming really soon. Im like typing it up now. School has been crazy along with relationships. But you have to go through the strom before you see a amazing new future right? Hell I hope so. Please review on old chapters, tell me if you love them or hate them-ANYTHING! I love you all for reading and reviewing!

-JayLovesAusllyAndBade


	9. Chapter Nine:

**_New Chapter y'all :) Read then Review! _**

_Laying in a hospital bed in a comma when you really thought you'd be dead is annoying. Why did they have to come and interrupt my plan? Everything was going so well...nobody would have had to keep me around or be bothered with me! Yet, they decide to try to save me...the Wicked Witch of the West._

Beck sat in the hospital chair opposite of Jade's bed. He sat there and stared at the girl lying in a coma. His eyes were a ruby red, his hands never stayed still. Once or twice he would take a glance at the red head sitting next to him on his right. She had been crying and calling Jade's name for hours waiting for a response. _  
><em>

"JADEY!" Cat yelled again for the fortieth time that afternoon.

"CAT!" Beck yelled back annoyed for the first time.

"Don't you get it? She's in a fucking coma Cat! She can't hear you! So please...STOP YELLING HER NAME!" Beck screamed at Cat. The red head sat in her seat still and didn't say any other word. Two in the afternoon one of Jade's many doctors came in the room to tell of Jade's conditions.

" Ms. West was injected a jump start for Coma...because she was already ,heavily, taking her prescribed medications her coma is a lot worst. There's no safe way to say if she will make it or not but we will keep you informed" the Doctor concluded.

"Who would have given her those medications then?" Beck asked skeptically.

"Well..." The doctor began.

"We over looked the security cameras and saw that somebody had gotten past and came here to drug Ms. West "

"Do you all have any type of lead or how the person looked?" Beck asked forcefully.

"We know that the person had red hair and was short...similar to the way Your friend here is built" the doctor said eyeballing Cat, then left the room.

Beck sat back in his chair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Cat, I can't fucking believe this! Who would do something to hurt Jade so much?" Beck asked cluelessly.

Cat sat there chewing the end side of her mouth, then biting her lip. She began to rocked at him until the guilt kept eating her alive..."FINE! I did it!" Cat yelled at Beck.


	10. Chapter Ten

_One Word: Betrayal_

Beck sat back in his chair letting what Cat confessed sink into him, he regained himself and then exploded. "Cat how could you do that to her?! She's already half way dead for all we know and then you go and drug her! I can't beli-" Beck began to ramble and yell at the guilty, and rather confused looking, girl.

"No no no no...Beck I didn't DRUG Jadey! But it's my fault she's here...it's my fault we are all here...it's my fault you are in the situation you are in." Cat saying finally making eye contact with the Canadian.

"What are you talking about Cat?" Beck said confused and ,surprisingly, patient. Cat took a deep breathe, stood up, and walked over to Jade's bed and was about to play in her hair

"Don't touch her Cat...tell me what you did" Beck said eyeing the red head.

Cat withdrew her hand and turned to Beck. "I'm the one that left that note in your locker...Im the reason you're with Tori...Im the reason Jadey is...hurt. ".

**I know it's a short chapter but tell me what you think. What will the note say? I want to read some reviews people. **


	11. Chapter Eleven:

Hey guys! I swear I haven't abounded my story. Please don't un favorite or unfollow it ok? I've just been busy. Don't worry new Chapter will be up no later than Sunday I PROMISE! 


	12. Chapter Twelve:

**_Does it really count as betrayl or caring? _****  
><strong>

Beck sat in the chair staring at Cat confused.

"How do you know about that?" He asked the red head.

"I told you Beck, I wrote it!"

"Why...why would you do that?"

"I...I missed my best friend. She's always around you and stopped making time for me. And I just...I thought she stopped caring. I didn't think Jadey would go all crazy!"

Beck exploded with anger but also understanding.

"Cat, why didn't you just tell her you missed her. Why didn't you just tell me? I would have laid off. You made me look like a ass to the girl I'm in love with and now she's laying in a fucking hospital bed! Cat you have to start thinking these things through."

"How could I have told her 'Jadey you spend a lot of time with Beck' without her blowing up?"

"CAT SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND. SHE WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! AND NOW THERE'S A CHANCE THAT MY GIRL IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD IDEA!" Beck looked at Cat in the eyes and saw that she was crying. He collected himself and continued to ask.

"What did you drug her with? Maybe knowing will help the doctors" Beck asked hopefully.

"Beck I swear to you I didn't do that" Cat tried to explain.

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious. I didn't even mean for it to go this far. I just wanted Jadey or you to stay away from the other and I thought that if I made it look like you were cheating on Jade with Tori then shed stay away."

"Yeah now Jade thinks I don't love her" Beck said sighing sadly.

"I'm so sorry...I just wanted my best friend back...I wish I could take it all back." Cat cried to Beck

"Me too...Tori is annoying as hell. She things she's so much better than Jade. Acting like I didn't love Jade was the hardest thing to do. But now I don't have to pretend anymore." Beck looked around Cat to Jade laying in the bed.

"Now I have to make her realize that I do love her..." Beck said smiling at Jade

"And we have to figure out who's trying to kill Jade" Cat pointed out while crying. Beck walked up to Cat and despite everything he pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah that too..." He whispered.

**Hey, did you all like this chapter? Please review. Thanks so much you guys! **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I was going through a tough break up and I didn't want it to reflex in my story. I'm ok now, still kinda hurting but I'm alright. I'll be updating this week. Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Laying in a bed is boring, especially when you can't hear anything that's going around you.**_

Beck woke up in the uncomfortable chair in Jade's hospital room. The doctors now allow for two visitors to stay over night with patients who don't have parents. He turned his head to the left and cracked his neck.

"Damn" he muttered. After the pain ha subsided he focused his attention on Cat. She sat there staring at Jade as she laid in her bed.

"Cat? Are you ok?" Beck asked with caution.

"Yes". Cat answered.

"Did you sleep ok in these uncomfortable chairs?" Beck asked trying to change the subject to something more lively.

"Yes" Cat repeated. Beck stood up and walked over to Cat for he knew she doesn't talk or sound like this on a normal bases.

"Cat, Jade is a fighter she's going to be ok" Beck said wondering if he was telling Cat that or himself. Cat looked up at Beck.

"What are we gonna do about finding out who drugged her?" Cat asked

"I guess we have to start by sneaking into the lab to review her records. I feel like the doctors aren't telling us all they know" Beck asked quietly.

"How are we going to do that?"

"First, we are going to need a distraction" Beck said smiling wickedly. Cat smiled looking at Beck.

"Jade has rubbed off on you Beck" Cat laughed for the first time that day.

"Yeah I know...Im still wondering of that's a good or bad thing" Beck said smiling.

"Come on" Beck said to Cat.

"Where are we going?"

"First to change clothes so we can stop looking so homeless when we come here, and then we have to make a stop to a friends house"

"What friend? While we are out can we stop to get Mr. Giraffe too!?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Yes Cat, and Andre" Beck said amused.

"Do you really think Andre is going to help us? You know he doesn't really like Jade"

"Pfft...yeah he liked her so wether he likes it or not he's helping. I want my girl back." He answered seriously.

"Whaaaat? Andre liked Jade?" Cat said confused.

"Cat! Stay focused. We should be heading out anyway so we can be back soon."

"Ok, ok. No need to be pushy" Cat said offended because the question wasn't answered. She walked over to Jade and have her a hug.

"We will be back later ok? Don't do anything cool till we get back!" She said to Jade followed by a hug, she then turned and walked out the door. Beck walked up to Jade next.

"Babe...I know you can't hear me but I swear to you I will fix this and you will return to me. I love you so much." With that he kissed her lips and left the room.

**Kay so guuuuuys! What do you think? Do you like it? Review please! I seriously hope you all liked it. Happy almost Mother's Day to everyone. And seriously people why would I make the story be that easy to figure out. Here's a hint: Tori isn't the one who drugged Jade. I mean come on that would be sooo predictable. Review you guys love y'all! **


	15. Chapter 15

_When you're passed out you have __**a lot**__ of time to think. I mean after the fact you realize your life is messed up what more is there to do? Complain? Stay upset? Or do you calm down and try to have a better outlook? Considering you all know who I am, my attempt at trying to have a better outlook on life while basically being in a coma was just that: an attempt. _

After having grabbed their clothes and spending two hours in Cat's house looking for her beloved stuff giraffe it was finally time to go to Andre's. Beck was driving and listening to Jade's favorite radio station while Cat sat in the back seat because Beck didn't trust her to sit in the front and not stick her head out the window to say "Hi" to everybody she saw. He did ,however, allow her to do so in the backseat.

"Cat while we are there don't mention anything about me knowing that Andre liked Jade" Beck yelled to the red head who's head was out the window while he switched lanes.

"Alrightyyyy" She laughed to Beck it's been a while since Beck had seen Cat happy so he wasn't going to complaining he actually enjoyed seeing her happy. They pulled up to Andre's Grandmother's house. Beck took a deep breathe in and got out his car with Cat following right behind him. Beck knocked on the door and waited. Andre's grandmother opened the door and yelled

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Beck and Cat" Cat answered from behind Beck sounding like a little child.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"We were wondering if An-" Beck began.

"ANDRE! ANNNNNNDRE PEOPLE ARE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU"

"Grandma stop yelling, who's at the door?" Andre asked walking around her to see who was at the door.

"What's up guys?" Andre said nervously.

"Can we come in?" Beck asked

"Yeah man" The two teens walked into the house and followed Andre to then ing room.

"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WANT SOME FOOD ANDRE?" His grandmother yelled

"No" he turned his attention back to his friends. "Why are you guys here"

"You heard about what's happened to Jadey?" Cat asked getting a glare from Beck.

"Yes, Beck I'm sorry all this is happening to you." Beck turned his attention to Andre and said to him sternly

"It won't be happening for long"

"Why's that?"

"You're gonna help us"

"Help you do what?"

"Find the ass who drugged MY girl" Beck said to Andre eyeing him.

"Look man, I get that you miss Jade but I'm not getting involved with that" Andre said.

"Why! Because you have a fucking crush on the girl I'm in love with and didnt have a the balls to tell me"

"I just wanted to get back at you for trying to kiss Tori." Andre said

"You got that crush on Jade before we broke up and I tried to use Tori to get over Jade so don't sit here and lie man" Beck said through his teeth.

"Oh my gosh" Said Cat running her giraffe.

"I was just angry ok? You look at Jade and even though she's messed up you love her and then Tori came and I really liked her but she was eyeing you so I wanted who you had and let's be honest Jade is way better than Tori"

"Andre I never liked Tori as anything else but a friend. I love Jade with all my heart, mind, soul, and spirit. Why didnt you just come out and say that? You know for a fact I love Jade." Beck said still kind of angry.

"I don't know, I just really like Tori and...man I don't know"

"Tori liked you too Andre she just used Beck to try to get you attention then she stared liking him a little but she really likes you" Cat interrupted.

"Really?" Andre asked excitedly.

"Duhhhh...so will you help with our distraction to see about Jade's drug intake pweaseeee?" Cat begged

"Ok" Andre said, he stood up and walked over to Beck and extended his hand.

"I'm sorry man" Beck looked at his best friend and smiled and accepted his hand and have him a hug "yeah me too". Cat watched the two of them and then cried

"I miss my best friend"

"I MISS MY BEST FRIEND TOO" Andre's grandmother yelled coming out of nowhere while hugging a lamp. When Cat and Beck where back in the car after agreeing with Andre to meet at the hospital Beck looked back at Cat and said "You know you didn't keep quiet about me knowing about his crush. No ice cream for you today"

"Awwww" Cat said pouting while Beck drove back to the hospital to see his girl.

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been here for a while and for that I am truly sorry. I love working on this story just that I just made mistakes in life and got punished and couldn't get on. I'm really sorry guys. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter tell me what y'all thought ok? Love you all. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Another long day of inner thoughts and annoying aching for someone to talk to. _

Beck and Cat entered the hospital as usual and signed in at the front desk the assistant sitting at the desk told them that it would be hard to hear from a doctor that time of day because it was ,after all lunchtime and most people who worked there were on break out of the hospital. Beck thanked the assistant and continued walking, as they walked down the hall Cat grabbed Beck's hand, he could feel her shaking.

"Cat calm down" He whispered to her their plan was almost in action.

"Becky I can't help it, I'm scared"

"Do you want to just wait in the room with Jade? I'm sure she would love for you to come and talk to her" Beck suggested to Cat he was starting to get nervous that she might out there plan.

"Yayyyy! I can go talk to Jadey while-"

"Cat!" Beck said squeezing her hand tight

"Don't talk about the plan, someone might here you."

"Sorry Beck" Cat said.

As they turned into Jade's room Beck told Cat he was going to the bathroom and would be back in a second.

"Okay" Cat smiled and walked into Jade's room, fully excited to tell her friend about her brother and his new pet raccoon. Beck walked further down the long hallway and made a left to the Men's bathroom. He knocked on the door three times and when he heard the sound of a dying bird he entered, knowing it was Andre's attempt at making a discreet bird noise.

"You ready man?" Andre asked Beck as he fixed his fake mustache

"I was born ready" Beck said jumping up and down from his anxiety to get their plan in motion.

"Alright, here we go" Andre said making his way to the door.

"Wait"

"What's up?"

"I just want to say thank you Andre" Beck said sincerely.

"Don't mention it Beck" Andre smiled and continued his way out the door.

Andre walked out the bathroom and walked up to the door leading to the basement of the hospital that had all the files of every patient in the hospital. He kicked on the door and waited til he heard the foot steps of people running up the stairs before he took off down the other hallway, knocking over anything in his way that would slow the people behind him down. He began yelling about a lamp and why he was so cold, Beck heard him from the bathroom and could tell this was the best idea he's ever come up with. Having Andre run around yelling about nonsense...it runs in his family. Beck opened the bathroom door slowly and looked both ways down the hallway then jetted to the door and down the stairs leading to the filing room. Once he got down there he looked through the window to make sure the room was empty and it was. Beck walked in the room and began searching for the Ws.

"T...U...V" He stopped at V. He wondered if he had enough time to see if there was anything about Cat's crazy brother. As, he was about the begin searching he felt his phone vibrate and looked to see it was a text from Andre.

_Hurry up man I'm a entertainer not a athlete they're starting to catch up to me. _

Beck sighed and stopped looking through the Vs and made his ways to the Ws.

"Wells...Wems...West!" He smiled and looked for Jade's full name from the large options of 'WEST' last names. HE found her folder and took out all the papers, rolled them up, and put them in his pocket. He ran to the door, checked to make sure no one was coming and ran up stairs all the way to Jade's room.

Beck entered Jade's room out of breathe and starling Cat.

"Beck did you see something scary in the bathroom? It happened to me all the time...the toilet is nothing to be sca-"

"Cat, I'm not scared of the toilet, but it's time to go ok?" He cut her off in a rush.

"B-b-but I wasn't done telling Jadey about-"

"You can finish tomorrow now we need to go **NOW" **Beck said to her hurriedly.

"Ok" she smiled. Cat leaned over to Jade and gave her sleeping friend a hug and told her she'd be back later. Beck walked over to Jade, against his better judgement, and kissed her lips softly.

"I miss you & I love you. I'll figure this all out for you..for us...ok? I love you so much Jade" He backed away, grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her to the front entrance. The assistant that was there minutes before was no where to be seen so Beck walked out of the hospital no problem. He dragged Cat along and they got in the car, he made sure she was buckled up in the back seat before taking off to the back exit of the hospital. As he pulled up and swung the door open, Andre busted out off the door and hopped in the car shouting at Beck to drive while he removed his disguise. Beck figured it would look suspicious if a car was flying down the ally so he decide to move the car at a normal rate. Ad he drove down the alley at an average speed, another car sped up behind Beck and began to blow the horn.

"Aw crap man we got caught! I can't go to jail, you know what they do to sexy guys like me in jail?" Andre asked still huffing from his run. Beck looked through his rear view mirror and saw it was just a regular car going fast down the alley, he moved his car to the right and let the other car past. As he did so cop cars drove up the the side of his car and Beck held his breathe. The cop car rolled his window down and Beck put on his poker face, he was an actor after all.

"Did you see a fast flying car pick up a crazy man from the back exist of that hospital?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir...it went flying past me down the alley and made a right" Beck said

"Thank you son" The officer rolled up his window and turned on his lights and went the way Beck said.

Beck and Andre sat in the car, let out a big breath and then began to laugh.

"Holy crap" Beck said laughing.

"That worked, that actually worked" Andre said happily.

After having calmed down and stop feeling so tense Beck reached in his pocket and felt just to make sure the papers were there and they were Beck smiled to himself. Beck told Andre that he was going to drop him off and the Cat and then go home to look over Jade's papers.

"Alright". The car got quiet and Beck drove in silence when Cat yelled "YOU LIED TO THE POLICE! THE CAR WENT LEFT!"


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm starting to not like being alone, . _

**Becks Pov:**

I pulled into my parents driveway and parked my truck, rushing to get into my RV. Cat had me take her to get ice cream and kept changing her flavors so it took forever to get home. Once I got in I sat on my bed and pulled out the stack of papers, I had to admit Jade's folder was pretty heavy. I looked over her papers from our freshman year and saw, like she told me, she had high blood pressure that year. It was because she was fighting so hard with her parents to keep her at HA. I looked through the next year and saw that she had it had stuff about her eating disorder. I remember having to constantly convince her that she was perfect to me and shouldn't matter what anybody had to say. That was the year I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Then I came to her junior year medical records-seriously Jade has a lot of medical issues- and saw that she got a pregnancy test and couldn't help but smile. That was the year we lost it to each other and always got carried away. Finally I came to this year and read over the results.

**Drugs found in system: ethinyl estradiol/Levonorgestrel/ Percribed Medication/Butterfly Urine**

What the hell Beck asked himself.

I looked over the paper again and saw that some of the drugs sounded familiar, they were part of Jade's birth control that the doctor told us about when we went together to get it. The one thing that was throwing me off was that there was also butterfly piss in Jade's blood stream. I grabbed my lap top and looked up symptoms of in taking butterfly pee and long induced sleep was one. I started feeling a sense of hope and began typing faster on my computer. I had to try to see if there was a cure. And holy shit there is! It was on some foreign website and I had to google translate the text to read it but once it was uncovered I realized I had the ingredients to make Jade wake up instantly. I sat on my bed and silently cried. I was too happy I was going to get my girl back, too happy that even if I couldn't find away to solve who tried to kill her I could get her back. And me and Jade could look together and try to solve who attempted to kill her. But right now my first priority was making sure Jade was awake, out of the hospital, and back in my arms and starting with this cure that will happen. The only problem I thought of...how the hell am I going to get Jade to take it with those doctors snooping around. It's not like they are going to listen to a 18 year old boy tell of his "medical discovery" they may think I tried to kill her or some shit!

I sighed laying down on my messy bed as I thought about this all. What ever it takes I will do what must be done to bring Jade back to me, and it starts with getting her to take the medicine.

**Long time no read huh guys? I missed you guys so much! Senior year is a pain in the ass let me tell you that, but I am excited to be going to college next fall so there's that. Anyway tell me what you guys think ok? Love you all! **


End file.
